Techniques have been developed to localize and quantitate biologic tumor markers in the cells and sera of patients with urologic cancers. These markers include human chorionic gonadotropin, alpha-fetoprotein, ABO(H) antigens, and steroid receptors. These markers have been correlated with the histology, grade, stage, and management of patients with urologic cancers. Experimental animal models of cancer induction for the kidney, bladder, prostate, and testis have also been developed. These animal models are being utilized to study the role of cytoreductive surgery, chemotherapy, and immunotherapy of these urologic cancers.